


the comfort of another

by orphan_account



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fluff, M/M, night gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: as they gazed at the stars Lalli felt a sense of happiness, of comfort





	the comfort of another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> I haven't written these two at all so this was super interesting to write hope you like it!

The night was surrounded by comforting sounds of the night. of the June bugs and dragonflies flirting lazily around. Lalli felt the same way, lazy. Resting his head on the grassy ground Lalli felt oddly comfortable. Reynir was busy observing the stars, but Lalli was busy looking at him. Wondering how this loaf of bread came to be so dear to him.  
but it didn't matter. He was happy to have the comfort of another, without worrying about that said person dying. Better to just stay in the moment and be comforted. Lalli has never been so happy and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> this was edited by me and I am a crappy editor so I am so sorry for this


End file.
